Lista de NWA World Heavyweight Champions
Lista de NWA World Heavyweight Champions. |- !Nº !Lutador !Reinado !Data da vitória !Duração !Evento !Local |- |1 |Orville Brown |1 |5 de janeiro de 1948 |695 dias |1ª Convenção Anual da NWA |Des Moines, Iowa |- !colspan="7"| |- |2 |Lou Thesz |1 |27 de novembro de 1949 |1941 dias |2ª Convenção Anual da NWA |St. Louis, Missouri |- |* |Leo Nomellini |1† |22 de março de 1955 |115 dias |Evento ao vivo |San Francisco, Califórnia |- |* |Lou Thesz |2† |15 de julho de 1955 |244 dias |Evento ao vivo |Toronto, Ontário |- |3 |Whipper Billy Watson |1 |15 de março de 1956 |239 dias |Maple Leaf Wrestling |Toronto, Ontario |- |4 |Lou Thesz |2(3) |9 de novembro de 1956 |217 dias |St. Louis Wrestling Club |St. Louis, Missouri |- |* |Édouard Carpentier |1† |14 de junho de 1957 |40 dias |Evento ao vivo |Chicago, Illinois |- |* |Lou Thesz |4† |24 de julho de 1957 |113 dias |Evento ao vivo |Montreal, Quebec |- |5 |Dick Hutton |1 |14 de novembro de 1957 |421 dias |Maple Leaf Wrestling |Toronto, Ontario |- |6 |Pat O'Connor |1 |9 de janeiro de 1959 |903 dias |St. Louis Wrestling Club |St. Louis, Missouri |- |7 |Buddy Rogers |1 |30 de junho de 1961 |414 dias |NWA Wrestling |Chicago, Illinois |- |* |Bobo Brazil |1† |18 de agosto de 1962 |73 dias |Evento ao vivo |Newark, Nova Jérsei |- |* |Buddy Rogers |2† |30 de outubro de 1962 |86 dias |Evento ao vivo |Toledo, Ohio |- |8 |Lou Thesz |3(5) |24 de janeiro de 1963 |1079 dias |Maple Leaf Wrestling |Toronto, Ontario |- |9 |Gene Kiniski |1 |7 de janeiro de 1966 |1131 dias |St. Louis Wrestling Club |St. Louis, Missouri |- |10 |Dory Funk, Jr. |1 |11 de fevereiro de 1969 |1563 dias |Championship Wrestling from Florida |Tampa, Florida |- |11 |Harley Race |1 |24 de maio de 1973 |57 dias |Heart of America Sports Attractions |Kansas City, Missouri |- |12 |Jack Brisco |1 |20 de julho de 1973 |500 dias |Houston Wrestling |Houston, Texas |- |13 |Giant Baba |1 |2 de dezembro de 1974 |7 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Kagoshima, Japão |- |14 |Jack Brisco |2 |9 de dezembro de 1974 |366 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Toyohashi, Japão |- |15 |Terry Funk |1 |10 de dezembro de 1975 |424 dias |Championship Wrestling from Florida |Miami, Florida |- |16 |Harley Race |2 |6 de fevereiro de 1977 |926 dias |Maple Leaf Wrestling |Toronto, Ontario |- |17 |Dusty Rhodes |1 |21 de agosto de 1979 |5 dias |Championship Wrestling from Florida |Tampa, Florida |- |18 |Harley Race |3 |26 de agosto de 1979 |66 dias |Championship Wrestling from Florida |Orlando, Florida |- |19 |Giant Baba |2 |31 de outubro de 1979 |7 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Nagoya, Japão |- |20 |Harley Race |4 |7 de novembro de 1979 |302 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Amagasaki, Japão |- |21 |Giant Baba |3 |4 de setembro de 1980 |5 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Saga, Japão |- |22 |Harley Race |5 |9 de setembro de 1980 |230 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Ohtsu, Japão |- |23 |Tommy Rich |1 |27 de abril de 1981 |4 dias |Georgia Championship Wrestling |Augusta, Georgia |- |24 |Harley Race |6 |1 de maio de 1981 |51 dias |Georgia Championship Wrestling |Gainsville, Georgia |- |25 |Dusty Rhodes |2 |21 de junho de 1981 |88 dias |Georgia Championship Wrestling |Atlanta, Georgia |- |26 |Ric Flair |1 |17 de setembro de 1981 |476 dias |Heart of America Sports Attractions |Kansas City, Missouri |- |* |Carlos Colón |1† |6 de janeiro de 1983 |17 dias |Evento ao vivo |San Juan, Porto Rico |- |* |Ric Flair |2† |23 de janeiro de 1983 |138 dias |Evento ao vivo |Miami, Florida |- |27 |Harley Race |7 |10 de junho de 1983 |167 dias |St. Louis Wrestling Club |St. Louis, Missouri |- |28 |Ric Flair |2(3) |24 de novembro de 1983 |118 dias |Starrcade |Greensboro, Carolina do Norte |- |29 |Harley Race |8 |21 de março de 1984 |2 dias |Evento ao vivo |Wellington, Nova Zelândia |- |30 |Ric Flair |3(4) |23 de março de 1984 |44 dias |Evento ao vivo |Kallang, Cingapura |- |31 |Kerry Von Erich |1 |6 de maio de 1984 |18 dias |David Von Erich Memorial Parade of Champions |Irving, Texas |- |32 |Ric Flair |4(5) |24 de maio de 1984 |793 dias |All Japan Pro Wrestling |Yokosuka, Japão |- |33 |Dusty Rhodes |3 |26 de julho de 1986 |14 dias |The Great American Bash |Greensboro, Carolina do Norte |- |34 |Ric Flair |5(6) |7 de agosto de 1986 |412 dias |JCP evento |St. Louis, Missouri |- |35 |Ron Garvin |1 |25 de setembro de 1987 |62 dias |MACW evento |Detroit, Michigan |- |36 |Ric Flair |6(7) |26 de novembro de 1987 |452 dias |Starrcade |Chicago, Illinois |- |37 |Ricky Steamboat |1 |20 de fevereiro de 1989 |76 dias |Chi-Town Rumble |Chicago, Illinois |- |38 |Ric Flair |7(8) |7 de maio de 1989 |426 dias |WrestleWar |Nashville, Tennessee |- |39 |Sting |1 |7 de julho de 1990 |188 dias |The Great American Bash |Baltimore, Maryland |- |40 |Ric Flair |8(9) |11 de janeiro de 1991 |69 dias |WCW evento |East Rutherford, Nova Jérsei |- |41 |Tatsumi Fujinami |1 |21 de março de 1991 |59 dias |WCW/New Japan Supershow I |Tóquio, Japão |- |42 |Ric Flair |9(10) |19 de maio de 1991 |112 dias |SuperBrawl |St. Petersburg, Florida |- !colspan="7"| |- |43 |Masahiro Chono |1 |12 de agosto de 1992 |145 dias |NJPW evento |Shizuoaka, Japão |- |44 |The Great Muta |1 |4 de janeiro de 1993 |48 dias |WCW/New Japan Supershow III |Tóquio, Japão |- |45 |Barry Windham |1 |21 de fevereiro de 1993 |147 dias |WCW evento |Asheville, Carolina do Norte |- |46 |Ric Flair |10(11) |18 de julho de 1993 |45 dias† |Beach Blast |Biloxi, Mississippi |- !colspan="7"| |- |47 |Shane Douglas |1 |27 de agosto de 1994 |0 dia |NWA-ECW Supershow |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- !colspan="7"| |- |48 |Chris Candido |1 |19 de novembro de 1994 |97 dias |SMW/NWA Championship Wrestling America |Cherry Hill, Nova Jérsei |- |49 |Dan Severn |1 |24 de fevereiro de 1995 |1479 dias |SMW Supershow |Erlanger, Kentucky |- |50 |Naoya Ogawa |1 |14 de março de 1999 |195 dias |Universal Fighting-Arts Organization |Yokohama, Japão |- |51 |Gary Steele |1 |25 de setembro de 1999 |7 dias |NWA 51st Anniversary Show "Battle Of The Belts 1999" |Charlotte, Carolina do Norte |- |52 |Naoya Ogawa |2 |2 de outubro de 1999 |274 dias |NWA New England |Thomaston, Connecticut |- !colspan="7"| |- |53 |Mike Rapada |1 |19 de setembro de 2000 |56 dias |Evento ao vivo |Tampa, Florida |- |54 |Sabu |1 |14 de novembro de 2000 |38 dias |Evento ao vivo |Tampa, Florida |- |55 |Mike Rapada |2 |22 de dezembro de 2000 |123 dias |Evento ao vivo |Nashville, Tennessee |- |56 |Steve Corino |1 |24 de abril de 2001 |172 dias |Evento ao vivo |Tampa, Florida |- !colspan="7"| |- |57 |Shinya Hashimoto |1 |15 de dezembro de 2001 |84 dias |NWA East |McKeesport, Pensilvânia |- |58 |Dan Severn |2 |9 de março de 2002 |80 dias |ZERO-ONE Vast Energy 2002 |Tóquio, Japão |- !colspan="7"| |- |59 |Ken Shamrock |1 |19 de junho de 2002 |49 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 1 |Birmingham, Alabama |- |60 |Ron Killings |1 |7 de agosto de 2002 |105 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 8 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |61 |Jeff Jarrett |1 |20 de novembro de 2002 |203 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 21 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |62 |A.J. Styles |1 |11 de junho de 2003 |133 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 48 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |63 |Jeff Jarrett |2 |22 de outubro de 2003 |182 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 66 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |64 |A.J. Styles |2 |21 de abril de 2004 |28 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 90 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |65 |Ron Killings |2 |19 de maio de 2004 |14 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 94 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |66 |Jeff Jarrett |3 |2 de junho de 2004 |347 dias |NWA/TNA PPV 96 |Nashville, Tennessee |- |* |Ray González |1† |3 de abril de 2005 |0 dia |IWAPR Juicio Final |San Juan, Porto Rico |- |67 |A.J. Styles |3 |15 de maio de 2005 |35 dias |Hard Justice |Orlando, Florida |- |68 |Raven |1 |19 de junho de 2005 |88 dias |Slammiversary |Orlando, Florida |- |69 |Jeff Jarrett |4 |15 de setembro de 2005 |38 dias |TNA/BCW International Incident |Ontario, Canadá |- |70 |Rhino |1 |23 de outubro de 2005 |2 dias |Bound for Glory |Orlando, Florida |- |71 |Jeff Jarrett |5 |25 de outubro de 2005 |110 dias |iMPACT! |Orlando, Florida |- |72 |Christian Cage |1 |12 de fevereiro de 2006 |126 dias |Against All Odds |Orlando, Florida |- |73 |Jeff Jarrett |6 |18 de junho de 2006 |126 dias |Slammiversary |Orlando, Florida |- |74 |Sting |2 |22 de outubro de 2006 |28 dias |Bound For Glory |Plymouth, Michigan |- |75 |Abyss |1 |19 de novembro de 2006 |56 dias |Genesis |Orlando, Florida |- |76 |Christian Cage |2 |14 de janeiro de 2007 |119 dias |Final Resolution |Orlando, Florida |- !colspan="7"| |- |77 |Adam Pearce |1 |1 de setembro de 2007 |336 dias |NWA-IWA Reclaiming The Glory |Bayamón, Porto Rico |- |78 |Brent Albright |1 |2 de agosto de 2008 |49 dias |Death Before Dishonor VI |Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |- |79 |Adam Pearce |2 |20 de setembro de 2008 |35 dias |Glory By Honor VII |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |80 |Blue Demon, Jr. |1 |25 de outubro de 2008 |505 dias |Evento ao vivo |Cidade do México |- |81 |Adam Pearce |3 |14 de março de 2010 |357 dias |NWA New Beginning |Charlotte, Carolina do Norte |- |82 |Colt Cabana |1 |6 de março de 2011 |48 dias |NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood |Los Angeles, Califórnia |- |83 |The Sheik |1 |23 de abril de 2011 |79 dias |NWA Pro Wrestling Fusion |Jacksonville, Florida |- !colspan="7"| |- |84 |Adam Pearce |4 |31 de julho de 2011 |252 dias |NWA at the Ohio State Fair |Columbus, Ohio |- |85 |Colt Cabana |2 |8 de abril de 2012 |104 dias |NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood TV |Glendale, Califórnia |- |86 |Adam Pearce |5 |21 de julho de 2012 |99 dias |Metro Pro Wrestling evento ao vivo |Kansas City, Kansas |- !colspan="7"| |- |87 |Kahagas |1 |2 de novembro de 2012 |134 dias |NWA DAWG Wrath Of The Champions |Clayton, Nova Jérsei |- |88 |Rob Conway |1 |16 de março de 2013 |294 dias |NWA Outlaw Wrestling show |San Antonio, Texas |- |89 |Satoshi Kojima |1 |4 de janeiro de 2014 |149 dias |NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 8 In Tokyo Dome |Tóquio, Japão |- |90 |Rob Conway |2 |2 de junho de 2014 |257 dias |Cauliflower Alley Club Reunion |Las Vegas, Texas |- |91 |Hiroyoshi Tenzan |1 |14 de fevereiro de 2015 |196 dias |NJPW The New Beginning 2015 in Sendai |Sendai, Miyagi |- |92 |Jax Dane |1 |29 de agosto de 2015 |419 dias |NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling |San Antonio, Texas |- |93 |Tim Storm |1 |21 de outubro de 2016 |414 dias |NWA Texoma |Sherman, Texas |- |94 |Nick Aldis |1 |9 de dezembro de 2017 |266 dias |CZW Cage of Death 19 |Sewell, Nova Jérsei |- |95 |Cody |1 |1 de setembro de 2018 |50 dias |All in |Hoffman Estates, Illinois |- |95 |Nick Aldis |2 |21 de outubro de 2018 | |NWA 70th Anniversary Show |Nashville, Tennessee |- |} Ligações externas *História do título no site da NWA *História do título no CAGEMATCH *História do NWA World Heavyweight Championship no Wrestling-titles.com Categoria:Listas da NWA